Known work vehicles, such as tractors, often include an articulated chassis having a front chassis frame and a separate rear chassis frame, with the chassis frames being coupled to one another at a joint in a manner that allows the orientation of the rear chassis frame to differ from the orientation of the front chassis frame. The front chassis frame is typically supported on the front wheels or tracks of the work vehicle and may be configured to provide support for the engine, transmission, the front axle assembly, and/or the cab of the work vehicle. Similarly, the rear chassis frame may be supported on the rear wheels or tracks of the work vehicle and may be configured to support the rear axle assembly of the work vehicle. To provide a connection along the drivetrain between the front and rear chassis frames, an articulation shaft is typically coupled to the transmission, with the articulation shaft being, in turn, coupled to a rear axle shaft of the work vehicle at a location at or adjacent to the joint defined between the chassis frames. The rear axle shaft is then coupled to the rear axle assembly to allow rotational motion to be transferred to the rear wheels or tracks.
Typically, the rear axle shaft is supported relative to the rear chassis frame via a bearing assembly. In today's market, most bearing assemblies used to support the rear axle shaft of a work vehicle having an articulated chassis are configured to be press-fit onto the rear axle shaft or are otherwise secured to the shaft in a manner that prevents axial movement of the shaft relative to the bearing (e.g., by securing the bearing to the shaft via a set screw). As such, axial loads directed through the shaft during articulation or oscillation of the chassis are transmitted to the bearing, which can lead to a reduced component life for the bearing and/or failure of the bearing. In addition, many conventional bearing assemblies provide inadequate sealing between the shaft and the bearing. As a result, water and abrasive particles may be introduced into the bearing. Such contamination can significantly reduce the component life of the bearing.
Accordingly, an improved pillow block bearing assembly for use within a work vehicle that addresses one or more of the issues identified above would be welcomed in the technology.